


Prompt #2: How Darry Got The Scar On His Lip

by whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome



Series: Letterkenny Showdown 2018 [4]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Autistic Wayne, Bullying, Gen, Letterkenny Showdown 2018, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome/pseuds/whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome
Summary: Darry would do anything for Wayne. Anything.





	Prompt #2: How Darry Got The Scar On His Lip

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to vote by clicking the kudos button and liking the posts on Tumblr in the Letterkenny and Letterkenny Showdown tags.
> 
> https://whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome.tumblr.com/post/176850638455/prompt-2-how-darry-got-the-scar-on-his-lip
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to the Tumblr post.](https://whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome.tumblr.com/post/176850638455/prompt-2-how-darry-got-the-scar-on-his-lip)

Wayne’n’Darry been gettin’ into scraps together since the day they met. That is, in fact, exactly how they met. So it’s safe to say that Dar is no stranger to throwing hands. 

Now, Wayne knew he wasn’t exactly like other kids. Everyone else seemed to navigate talking to people and being friends and going new places easy as breathing, but most days Wayne felt like he’d missed the day in school where they covered that section. Other people saw plainly things that were opaque to him, like asking someone to go to a movie or how to talk about feelings. Most of the time Wayne couldn’t name what he was feeling, so how was he supposed to talk about it? Like, he knew he got upset when things didn’t go to plan, or when his schedule changed and he didn’t have enough warning; he could never explain why though, and he certainly couldn’t parse what he was feeling any finer than ‘upset’ or ‘irritated’. 

He also had a hard time figuring out how to make conversation. If it was about farming, he could talk about that for hours, or if it was a book he liked or something. He noticed details that everyone else thought unimportant, and he’d sometimes talk too much about it and irritate people. And more than once someone’s told him that he was hard to understand when he got excited ‘cos he talked too fast and his voice lilted too much. 

No one else shuffled their fingers together when they were bored, or looked away off to the side when they talked to other people, or made little circling motions with their hands when they got excited either. So Wayne knew he was Different. 

But he had Katy, and Darry, and Dad and Ma, and up until last year Mumma. _Christ_ , he missed her. She could make things make sense for him. But his whole family always did their best to make him feel less like he was an alien come to visit this stupid planet. At home, no one expected him to be anything other than exactly what he was. They were all used to his ways and he never was out of place on the farm. 

The same could not be said for school. No one had yet dared to say anything to his face, or even where Katy could get wind of it, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t _hear_ it. Kids talked to each other in the hallways and teachers whispered behind their hands, stealing glances at him all the while. It was obvious even to Wayne they were talking about him. It wasn’t polite stuff either. He tried to ignore it, but some words slid under his skin and stuck there. 

So one day Wayne’n’Darry were eating lunch at a bench table outside the cafeteria, waiting for Katy to join them after her club meeting. They’re minding their own business, munching away as people cross back and forth in front of them, on their way to and from their own lunches. Then some year 13 hockey players rocked up. 

‘Hey, it’s Weirdo Wayne and his boyfriend.’

‘How ya doin’ buddy? They graduated you to using safety scissors yet, or are you still on the section about not eating paste?’ 

Wayne scowled and grumbled. ‘If yous nutsacks have a problem, we can sort it out at 15:15 at the bus stop off-campus.’

‘Ooh, big words coming from a freak Sally, boys.’

‘Yeah, what are you gonna do, flap yer hands at us?’

All four goons started thumping their wrists against their chests, letting their hands dangle down and making _hurr-durr_ noises. They burst out laughing and one of them said, ‘Fucking faggot retard.’

Darry saw red. He vaulted over the table and kicked the closest asshole in the ribs with his outstretched foot so hard he could hear it _crack_ , so that clown was down for the count. The next closest one was in arm’s reach so Darry suckered him with his left fist then followed up with a right cross to the temple, dropping him like a sack of bricks. 

Goons #3 and #4 were on him by then, one trying to pin his arms behind him as the other popped him hard in the mouth. Darry could feel his lip tearing open on his tooth, but he was too amped up to give a fuck. As the guy in front of him wound up and threw another punch, Darry ducked down on one knee, yanking the hockey player on his back down with him and putting his face right in the line of fire. As he popped back up he threw his head back, nailing his opponent in his already abused nose with a satisfying _crunch_. 

The one in front of him was still trying to recover from his surprise at clobbering his own friend, giving Darry ample time to kick out again and catch him right in the knackers. As he doubled over Darry brought his knee up to catch him on the chin and snap his head back hard. _Out like a light._ Goon #3 rallied himself and wrapped Darry up in a chokehold, but Darry got his hand up into the crook of the dude’s elbow and turned _into_ the hold, facing him and giving him leverage to push off and away. As #3 stumbled, Darry jumped on him and knocked him to the ground, wailing on his face. He kept hitting and hitting, busting his own knuckles on the piece of shit that called Wayne a retard. 

All of it happened before Wayne could even stand up. He _knew_ Darry knew how to fight, they spent quite a lot of time fighting side-by-side and play-fighting each other to train. But this was a level of brutality that Wayne never guessed Darry had in himself. Wayne wrapped his arms around Darry’s chest and waist and pulled him off the unconscious hockey player. 

‘He’s down, Dar, he’s out! It’s over, it’s over!’ Wayne yelled. Darry kicked in the air and tried to buck Wayne off, not recognising him. Wayne just squeezed him tighter and petted his face and hair, mashing his mouth up against Darry’s ear and saying his name over and over, calling him back from wherever he’d gone in his head. 

Darry finally relaxed into Wayne’s hold, chest heaving and thickly swallowing blood from his own mouth, and he brought his hands up to hold on to the arm Wayne had across his chest. Wayne kept whispering into his ear, telling him it was over and he’s okay. 

They were surrounded by a crowd now, kids pointing and whispering about what had happened, who said what, how close Wayne and Darry were still standing, how they hadn’t let go of each other. The school security guards pushed their way through the crowd, separating Wayne and Darry and dispersing the rest of the students milling around. One of them radioed in to the office to call an ambulance before Wayne and Darry were shuffled off to see the principal. 

They had to give statements to the security guard, but they weren’t fucking touts, so they clammed up and refused to talk until their parents were there. Waiting for Dad and Ma was agony. Wayne wasn’t allowed to sit with Darry, they had to wait in separate rooms until they gave up their stories. His skin was too tight, his bones were jumping around, and he was sure his guts would find a way to chew through him and pop out like the fucking chestburster in Alien. He was a miserable sonuvabitch until Dad stepped through the door. 

‘Dad! Thank fuck you’re here. Where’s Ma?’

‘She’s with Daryl, son, don’t worry. Now, tell me what happened before the guard gets here.’ 

Wayne sketched out the goings-on for Dad as best he could, but there was just so much all at once that he got overwhelmed and couldn’t make the words come out right. He was already anxious and this just made him more frustrated with himself. He banged his fists on the sides of his head to try and shake everything down into some kind of order until Dad grabbed his wrists and pulled them to his chest. 

‘No, Wayne, _shhh_ , honey, no. Don’t hurt yourself. Slow down and breathe. Just tell me one thing at a time.’ Dad’s voice filtered through the noise and gave him something to focus on. Clear, rational directions. _Don’t hurt yourself. Slow down. Breathe. One thing at a time._

Wayne repeated it like a mantra until he calmed down, his hands circling around in Dad’s grip. He went slowly and methodically over the events at lunch, repeating everything verbatim. When he got through it, Dad put his arm over Wayne’s shoulders and told him what a good job he’d done and how proud he was of him. Wayne slumped into Dad like a marionette with its strings cut. 

‘Can I see Darry now, please?’ 

‘We’ll see, Son. We’ll see.’ Dad helped him stand up and when they turned around, Wayne saw the guard finishing writing down his statement. They walked out into the hallway to find Ma and Darry waiting for them. Wayne immediately sat down next to Darry, so close their hands brushed on the bench. Darry’s hands were wrapped up and he was holding an icepack over his face, but he smiled at Wayne so big that his lip split back open and started dripping blood again. 

Dad and Ma switched kids to check in with each of them. Ma kissed his forehead and looked into his eyes for a moment before stroking her hand down the side of his face. She could tell he was talked out and let him have his peace. Dad and Darry were still murmuring low to each other when the Principal called them into his office. 

Dad stood up to his full height, a whole head over Principal Cowell, and walked into his office. Ma cupped both their chins and looked them in the eyes.

‘You stay here. We’ll take care of this.’

Cowell spoke up. ‘Mrs. Connolly, the boys need to be in here too.’

Ma whipped ‘round to face him. ‘Hard no. They’ve already given their statements. There’s no need to make them go through it again. And from what I’ve heard, once was more than enough. You’ll talk to me and that’s _final._ ’ She walked up to him and waited for him to walk into the office before she followed and shut the door. 

Wayne’n’Darry were left in the hall, silent but for the ticking of the school clock. The bell signalling the end of their lunch period had come and gone. Doubtless by now Katy had heard about what went down. 

Wayne fidgeted on the bench, glancing at the clock every 15 seconds. A minute dragged on like an hour. Darry watched him for a while and then tapped his knuckles against Wayne’s. 

‘Relax, super chief. Worst bit’s over.’

Wayne whispered back, ‘You don’t know that Darry. We’re gonna be in _so much shit.’_

Darry lowered his icepack. ‘Wayne, look at me, please.’ He wanted Wayne to see how serious he was. 

Wayne turned to Darry, looking everywhere but his eyes. Darry knew not to press for more. 

‘Wayne, no matter what happens, we’re gonna be _fine._ We’ll take our medicine, however it comes. Then it’ll be done, and you’n’me will be okay. Nothin’ really bad’s gonna happen t’us. Do you believe me?’ 

Wayne nodded. He was quiet for a moment, and then said, ‘You still shouldn’t’ve done that.’

Darry grabbed his arm so hard he thought it was gonna bruise. ‘They don’t get to talk to you like that,' he hissed. ‘ _No one_ gets to talk to or about you like that.’ Darry took, a deep, shuddering breath and let it out slowly. He loosed his grip on Wayne’s arm. 

‘You’re my best friend, Wayne. You’re my _brother_. I love you.’ Wayne’s eyes snapped to his. ‘I will always have your back.’ Darry bumped their shoulders together. ‘You’n’me against the shitheads of the world, eh?’ 

Wayne looked back at the tile floor, but he turned his palm up and carefully, gently laced his fingers between Darry’s to hold his hand. He wanted to squeeze it, but was conscious of Darry’s split knuckles, so he pressed their palms together as hard as he dared and curled up the corner of his mouth that Darry could see. They sat holding hands for a couple of minutes, listening to the escalating volume from Cowell’s office. 

The door on the opposite side of the hall opened and Katy came rushing down the hall. She dropped her stuff and hugged both of them at the same time. 

‘I heard what happened. Fucking good for you, Darry.’ She pulled back, but kept a hand on each of their necks, just to keep touching them. ‘You okay?’ 

Darry chuckled. ‘Well, I’m fine, but our Wayne here is a bit rattled.’

‘I’m tellin’ ya, Dar, we could get kicked out! I don’t wanna hafta go to another school.’ 

Katy sighed. _Boys._ ‘Wayne, they’re not gonna kick you out for fighting. If they did that, they’d have to expel half the students here.’ She paused. ‘And some the teachers, too. Look, you’ll probably just be suspended over the weekend.’

‘That’s what I've been trying to tell him,’ Darry said. 

Katy turned a Look on Darry that made him shrink back a little. ‘ _You,_ on the other hand. All four of those guys are in hospital. _Jesus,_ Daryl.’ 

Darry glowered back at her. ‘Did you hear what they said to our Wayne?’ 

‘In broad strokes.’ 

Darry sent an apologetic look at Wayne and leant forward to whisper into Katy’s ear. As she listened, her face grew more and more grim. 

When Dar finished and leant back she said, ‘I was wrong, Darry. You are a paragon of self-restraint and moderation. I cede all your points and admit my mistake.’ 

‘Thought you’d see it my way.’ 

Katy bade them to budge up and she squished herself between them, ducking under their still-clasped hands. She grabbed each of their free hand in her own, weaving their arms together like they would’ve done for a three-hand reel. They waited like that until Ma burst through the door with a face like thunder. 

‘Get your things, loves. We’re going home.’ 

Dad followed out a little more sedately, but no less angry. ‘Let’s go, kids.’ He turned back to the principal. ‘You’ll be hearing from my representation.’ 

They all dropped hands and Wayne picked up Katy’s backpack for her, and they followed their parents to the truck. They all piled in, Ma going on Darry’s lap in the middle and Katy on Wayne’s lap on the outside. None of the kids dared make a noise on the trip home. Ma was on a hair trigger, a claymore ready to go off at any moment. 

At home, Ma went directly to the kitchen, slamming things around and cussin’ the air blue as she made tea. Dad said to the kids, ‘Give her a minute. Katy Kat, we’d like to talk to the lads on their own. Would you mind going upstairs, love?’

Katy was obviously displeased with the situation, but did as Dad asked anyway. ‘Come see me when you’re done,’ she told them. 

Wayne’n’Darry nodded at her and she went to her room. Dad stood in front of them and rested a hand on each of their shoulders. 

‘You’re both good boys, and I’m proud of you. Your Ma and I love you _very much_. No matter what happens with those other boys and their parents, or the school, I want yez two t’know: Ma and I will take care of it. We know what happened, and you’re not in trouble wi’ yus.’

Wayne shifted a little and asked, ‘Why’s Ma so angry, then?’

Dad held Wayne’s face and said, ‘She’s not cross with you, honey. She’s cross with that clothead principal, and so’m I. Not at you. When she’s ready we’ll all talk about it, okay?’ 

Wayne nodded. The clattering was dying down in the kitchen, so it would probably be soon. 

‘And as for you, Son.’ Dad turned his attention to Darry. ‘What you did today was _Good_.’ 

Darry deflated, letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He’d been half-worried that Dad would be disappointed in him. 

Dad continued, ‘Wayne told me what those shithead hockey players said. I am so, so glad you’re part of our family Daryl. I couldn’t be prouder of you, Son. You’re a good boy.’ 

Darry’s eyes were shining wet and his throat was tight, so instead of saying anything he blinked and nodded. 

Dad drew both of them in and hugged them. It was quiet in the kitchen now. Time to talk to Ma. 

Dad turned them around and slung an arm around each of their necks, bringing them in and giving them a kiss on the temple. 

‘Dyaaaaaaaaad, noooo-uhh,’ Wayne griped. Darry made an unhappy _aw_ noise. 

‘Whisht, lads. You’re still young enough to let your oul’ dad give yez a kiss. Let me have this while I can.’ 

They grumbled as they all walked into the kitchen. Ma had steaming mugs of tea set out on the table, the Irish cure for everything. Everyone took their usual seats at the table, except Darry sat in Katy’s seat next to Wayne in front of the window.

Wayne reached out under the table and wound his pinky finger around Darry’s. 

‘Lads,’ Ma started. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. ‘Lads. What happened today. You did good. You’re not to be punished, here or at school. Dad and I are going to meet those other lads’ parents and sort this out with them. Then we’re going to take Uncle Eddie and go talk to that Cowell fella again. He’ll see reason, one way or t’other.’ 

She looked hard at both of them. ‘I would have done _the exact same thing_ in your place, the exact same thing. You did nothing wrong, d’you hear me? _You did nothing wrong._ ’ She waited until they nodded at her. ‘Good. Now drink your tea.’ 

Neither of them cared much about tea, preferring coffee, but they never said no to Ma, so they ended up drinking it quite often. As they each took a sip, they were surprised to taste whiskey. Well. That’s how things stood, apparently. 

After they finished, they were shooed upstairs by Ma. Katy’s door was open, so they went in as she’d asked them to. The rest of the evening passed as normal. But that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Wayne lay awake, blinking at the ceiling. Dar had put four dudes into hospital. For him. Over a _word_. 

Instead of crawling into Katy’s bed, as was his wont when he was confused or upset, he instead went in with Darry. 

‘Wayne?’

Wayne whispered, ‘’S me.’

‘You know I’m not Katy, right?’ Darry was confused. 

‘I know, Dar. Go back t’sleep.’ Wayne settled down in front of Darry and laid an arm over his waist. 

‘Kay,’ Darry sighed and slipped back under. 

Katy had expected Wayne to come to her, so when he didn’t arrive she went to him and found his bed empty. _Where would he have gone?_ The light in the bathroom they shared was off. There was only one sensible place to start looking. 

Katy slipped into Darry’s room silently and saw her boys sleeping wrapped up with each other. She wasn’t much given to sentimentality, but the sight of them made her heart give an extra hard beat. Just one, though. 

Darry was woken again by someone crawling into his bed. There was only one person it could be. 

‘Katy?’ 

‘I went looking for him.’ 

‘Well you found him.’

‘Found you, too. Now budge up, I don’t wanna fall off the edge.’ 

Darry scooted in closer to Wayne and Katy cuddled up behind him, tangling their legs together and tucking her arm under the one Wayne had slung across his side. He could feel her smile and press a kiss against his back. 

‘I didn’t say it earlier, but. Thanks Darry. For what you did.’ 

‘Any time, Katy Kat. No trouble.’

Darry’s lip took almost a week to heal ‘cos he kept splitting it back open by smiling. He probably should have gotten stitches, but it wasn’t that serious. It finally closed for good, leaving a lump that was visible when he set his mouth right. 

Wayne and Darry were doing hay for the day when Darry stood up straight and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his wrist. 

‘Hot enough, ain’t it?’ Darry undid his coveralls and tied the arms around his waist. 

Wayne looked around at how much they had left to do. ‘Oh, it’s not s’bad. Ma’s making scones t’day. We can have those when we go in.’ 

Darry perked up. ‘Ooh, I love Ma’s scones. You think there’s lemonade, too?’ 

Wayne looked over at Darry. His henley was damp and clung to him, outlining his arms and chest. What caught Wayne’s attention though was the lump on Darry’s lip. ‘Well, I should say.’

Wayne tried to think of a way to say thank you to Darry. In the end, the answer was easy. _What would he do for Katy?_

Wayne stood up straight and let his pitchfork fall to the ground. He marched over to Dar and took his gloves off. It might not be one hundred percent appropriate, but there was no one there except for the two of them, and now that Wayne’s had the thought, he can’t get it out of his mind. 

He stopped right in front of Darry, not hardly an inch between them. _Here goes nothin’._

Wayne leant in and gave the tiniest, softest kiss to the scar on Darry’s lip. He pulled back and said, ‘Thank you. For what you did.’ There was so much more he wanted to say, but it was the best he could do, and he hoped Darry could hear all the things he couldn’t put into words. 

Darry smiled at him, cheeks pink from more than just the sun. He wrapped his pinky around Wayne’s and said, ‘Any time, Wayne. Any time.’ 

Wayne squeezed Dar’s pinky in his own and then they nodded at each other and went back to doing hay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to vote by clicking the kudos button and liking the posts on Tumblr in the Letterkenny and Letterkenny Showdown tags.


End file.
